


Stop trying to cheer me up!

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this high school AU oneshot, Black's angry at N for some reason. N follows him to class to try and cheer him up. Even though he doesn't go there, but that's like, a small detail compared to grumpy boyfs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop trying to cheer me up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Tumblr+Anon).



> This is from an ask box meme thing on tumblr, where people sent me ships and a line of dialogue to include in fics I tried to finish in 15-30 minutes. The dialogue for this one was, of course, 'Stop trying to cheer me up!'
> 
> To help cope with angstier things I tend to write (it's inevitable with my degree of melodrama), I have all these happy high school AUs in my head. The Pokemon one involves N having been liberated from Team Plasma before Shit Went Down by Alder, and basically being homeschooled to avoid over-stimulating or stressing him out with the whole 'reality' thing. Except he keeps sneaking out to hang out with Black x:
> 
> So that's a bit of context for where I apparently decided to dive in to this quick fic challenge.

N spent most of English flicking notes at Black. Black ignored them all. Shauntal was talking about the motifs in _The Great Gatsby_ , and Black was pretending to care. His pretence, Black told himself, was based on academia, not how scared he’d gotten when he woke up alone at 3 in the fucking morning only to find N outside, up a tree, talking to a pidove _again_.

You’d think someone who’d been involved with a _literal cult_ (whose leader was still at large and had vowed revenge, at that!) would be a little bit more cautious, but no. N still went wherever he wanted whenever he wanted and it was driving Black’s heart wild in all the wrong ways instead of the ways it should’ve been going wild (what with an older boyfriend practically living with him, when he wasn’t up trees talking to fucking pidove).

So Black was ignoring N’s notes. They were probably Shakespearean love sonnets. Cheren had ironically said something about Black liking those, and N actually believed him.

“Black,” N whispered insistently.

“Shh, this is important.”

N frowned. “That’s not what you said last night. You said Fitzgerald is heavy-handed and completely unworthy of all the attention his work gets.”

Black scowled. “Why’re you here? You don’t even go here.”

N looked at Black as though he were stupid (N often looked at Black in this way). “Because you’re here.”

“Don’t… don’t…”

N interrupted him, “Also, you seemed as though you needed cheering up, after how upset you were this morning.”

Black buried his face in his hands. N didn’t deserve the satisfaction of seeing him blush. “Stop, stop trying to cheer me up. Stop breaking into my school.”

“Maybe,” N said, looking at the front of the room. “Why is she even talking about the eyes? It plainly says, on page —”

Black quickly moved his right hand to cover N’s mouth and went back to pretend note-taking with his left. “You’re not always right,” Black said quietly. “Go home after this, okay?”

N gently pulled Black’s hand from his mouth and replied, “Of course.”

“Good, beca—”

“You’ve got History next, and Cynthia always notices if I sneak in.”

Black tried not to groan too loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I was studying the Great Gatsby & hating it?


End file.
